


Is This What You Wanted?

by DeerOffal



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Nen Manipulation, Oral Sex, reference to implied pedophilia from third party characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerOffal/pseuds/DeerOffal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illumi doesn't appreciate persistence in the matters of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This What You Wanted?

  
  
The hint of light coming in through the blinds catches off the yellow bulb-end of Illumi’s needle from where it juts out of the cradle where Hisoka’s clavicle meet. He had pressed it through skin and muscle alike with so little resistance from the flesh, and only faint traces of shock from Hisoka himself.  
  


A one time agreement for sex had left the questionably older man insufferable for more, possibly having left him to believe Illumi was someone easy to bed. It wasn’t anything like that. Last time he’d just wanted to pass time and feel good while doing it without having the thrills of bloodshed as an option.  
  


Illumi wonders if the concept is one new to Hisoka. That not everyone felt arousal based on attraction to someone else's features or prowess. Hisoka seemed open minded enough, but that doesn’t mean he’d understand, or possibly even believe Illumi if he was told that it's how he felt.  
  


Not with the way his thumb is gently coaxing Hisoka’s slack jaw open. This needle was special in the fact Illumi rarely made or used them; it left the one being controlled unhurt in the long run, and left them with the memories of what they were bade to do while under its irresistible influence.  
  


Illumi hopes this encounter and situation will deter Hisoka from unwanted,  _persistent_ advances in the future.  
  


There are no illicit thoughts going through Illumi's mind as his hand effortlessly works over himself until he gains an erection. His head is tipped down so when he deigns to open his eyes he can see the empty, glassy look to Hisoka’s. There’s a haunting familiarity to them. One that Illumi is likely to see when he looks in a mirror.  
  


Often, Illumi was told his blank stare was a shame. That he’d be beautiful otherwise, attractive, an object of desire. Blindfolds had been brought up from filthy mouths, while filthy hands had rubbed together and asked _how much_  before Illumi scoffed his disinterest.  
  


Such things had been said to him since he was very young, somewhere around Killu’s age.  
  


He’s not someone who Illumi should be thinking about when his hand is fisting over his increasingly sensitive cock.  
  


“If I didn’t have you like this, would you bite?” Illumi brushes a thumb over Hisoka’s bottom lip before pressing his hips forward and sliding himself into the slick heat. Pleasure is a luxury that Illumi can do more than well enough without, but while it has him in a spine-shivering grip he can catch glimpses of explanation as to why some would chase after it so ardently.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this specifically with Illumi's broken morality in mind. I wanted to explore a situation that is clearly wrong and heinous to the rest of us where Illumi would see his actions as justified because Hisoka was asking for sex, and Illumi thinks that's what he was giving.


End file.
